The invention concerns a breakwater enclosure for seas and/or lakes which serves to simultaneously condition water and dissipate wave energy within the enclosure.
Erosion of shorelines has attracted attention recently as a problem to be dealt with technically. Several kinds of screening and breakwater devices have been developed and employed in both riparian and standing-water environments. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,853, Csiszar discloses a submerged flexible screen which induces waves to break before reaching a natural shoreline. Doble in U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,123 teaches a porous wave eliminator which brakes waves and retains sand in front of a beach or shore to be protected. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,786, Humphrey discloses a cellular breakwater with the same advantages as the Doble system and which presents an irregular surface to wave fronts so as to limit undermining of the breakwater. Several devices for use in preventing erosion to river banks and other flowing-water environments have been developed.
Water pollution is another serious problem, particularly in seas and lakes. Most commonly, the problem of water pollution is not premanently addressed, and while steps may be taken to fix an immediate problem, there is not provided any means for maintaining the long-term purity of the water.